<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Нормальная жизнь by fandom AnK 2020 (fandomAnK2020)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306959">Нормальная жизнь</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAnK2020/pseuds/fandom%20AnK%202020'>fandom AnK 2020 (fandomAnK2020)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>АнК-фандом на ФБ-2020 [40]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ai no Kusabi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Angst, Dubious Consent, Fluff, Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:07:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAnK2020/pseuds/fandom%20AnK%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Дороги Бизонов после Дана Бан разошлись, у каждого своя жизнь.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Character/Sid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>АнК-фандом на ФБ-2020 [40]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, Миди R — NC-17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Нормальная жизнь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Сайд-стори к макси «<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fandom_ank_2020_bbquest/works/25904161">Wild Card</a>».<br/>Написано под впечатлением от <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rrStQFibvrc">старого рекламного ролика</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Они встретились в Мидасе. В небольшом полупустом и уютном баре, который давно «обжил» Люк, недалеко от его нового места работы.</p><p>После того, как дороги Бизонов разошлись, он вместе с Сидом стал работать на Катце — рыжего парня со шрамом на щеке. Тот сразу предупредил, что поставки, которыми занимается их организация, нелегальные. Нелегальные — и ладно, Люк никогда ничем легальным и не занимался. За работу Катце предложил им какие-то совершенно безумные деньги, и друзья закономерно решили, что это плата за риск — и нормально, их устраивало. Но со временем оказалось, что риска-то никакого и нет. Ни полицию, ни таможню Амои вообще не волновало, что и кому они возят. Даже наоборот: погрузка-разгрузка шаттлов без очереди и досмотра, на отдельном, выделенном лично для них терминале, и никаких вопросов. А деньги такие, оказалось, платят за умение держать рот на замке, правильность и скорость выполнения приказов, честность и умение нестандартно думать — этого хоть сто порций. Они и старались: потерять такую работу согласился бы только полный идиот. </p><p>Чип гражданина за ухо Люк так и не получил, да и не больно надо. Вот и славно: без него — почти полная свобода передвижения. А документы шеф им сделал железные: работа предполагала поездки по всему городу и даже за пределы Амои. Люку это очень нравилось, а вот Сид улетать с планеты не любил, а почему — кто его знает? Не люблю, говорил, и всё тут.</p><p>Люка это тоже устраивало — если можно было поменяться и было достаточно одного человека, он всегда заменял друга в таких командировках. Путешествовать он любил, да ещё и Сид потом смотрел на него, как будто получил дорогой подарок.</p><p>Но совсем недавно Люк узнал, почему друг ведёт себя так странно, и ему стало стыдно — не заметил очевидного. Он-то думал, тот просто летать боится, а оказалось всё намного, намного хуже и случилось это, кажись, уже давно, а он не заметил. Потому что Сид, конечно, такое скрывал. Гордый, не хотел никого впутывать.</p><p>Но Люк узнал правду не от Сида, поэтому имел право тайну не сохранять и сразу позвонил Рики и Норрису.</p><p>Рики нашёлся где-то не на Амои, но пообещал прилететь через два дня. Норрис тоже обнаружился, и, на удивление, не в Кересе, а где — рассказывать не стал, но тоже обещал быть.</p><p>«Только без Макси», — предупредил Люк.</p><p>«Ладно», — удивился и не стал спорить Норрис.</p><p>Норрис с Макси давно жили вместе, но памятуя, что здоровяк-механик не понимал бандитской романтики и всегда хотел, чтобы Норрис порвал с Бизонами, и подозревая, чем закончится встреча, Люк решил: лучше обойтись без Макси. «А то ещё Рики своего блонди притащит, — подумал он мрачно.— Тогда совсем зашибись».</p><p>Это была не первая их встреча после той истории с Дана Бан. Иногда они собирались, как раньше, но не в Кересе (их старые схроны никуда не делись, но, что не удивительно, были заняты новенькими: банды в трущобах — дело обычное, растут, как трава после дождика), чтобы выпить и вспомнить прошлые деньки. Встречались не часто, но всегда это было приятно: поболтать, перебрать старое и поделиться новым.</p><p>Сегодня был первый раз, когда они собрались без Сида, потому что именно он и стал причиной встречи. И снова в Мидасе.</p><p>Трущобы были тем этапом, который — так получилось — для каждого из них остался позади. Неожиданное появление в Кересе таких известных, можно сказать, легендарных персонажей, как бывшие Бизоны, подняло бы целую бурю слухов. Поговорить им вряд ли бы дали — стали бы лезть с вопросами, предложением выпить, чтобы потом похвастаться: «Я пил с самим Люком из Бизонов», и таращиться на повзрослевших и возмужавших парней, как на диковинку.</p><p>Особенно на Сида, напоминавшего теперь крутого хорошего парня из боевиков, которые крутят по головиду, — здоровенный, мускулистый блондин с улыбкой блудливого кота.</p><p>Ну и на Рики, который в свои двадцать два с хвостиком стал ещё красивей — прямая противоположность Сиду: резкий, гибкий, как плётка и похож на пламя. Вот же сидит, ничего не делает, коктейль потягивает, а так от него полыхает, что руки сами тянутся — пусть обожжёт, лишь бы дал прикоснуться.</p><p>Вот и сейчас, замерев напротив, Люк не мог заставить себя не пялиться на него. Повзрослевший Рики, с отросшими ниже ушей волосами, выглядел ещё привлекательнее, чем раньше, но самая большая мечта Люка — вдуть ему — увы, так и не осуществится. Оно и понятно: как тягаться с танагурским блонди? Это только ебанутый Гай мог рискнуть. И где он теперь? Рики говорить про Гая не хочет, а Катце сказал: «Жив, на другой планете, всё нормально», — этим и ограничился. Ну да, всё нормально, только рука теперь одна.</p><p>Да и хер с тем Гаем. После Дана Бан Люк и сам его двадцать пятой дорогой бы обошёл. Только сначала в морду бы дал. А вот Сида нужно спасать, с этим согласны были все.</p><p>— Ты уверен? — мрачно переспросил Рики и задумчиво потёр переносицу двумя пальцами — жест, которого Люк у него раньше не замечал.</p><p>— Уверен, — кивнул Люк. — Год назад началось. Тогда я на Риабан улетел, а Азима и Сида остановили в Мидасе тёмные. Они как раз с Ларгоса прилетели, байки на парковке оставили и в офис шли, сразу и не сообразили, что влипли. Идентификационные карты предъявили — обычно этого хватало. А тут один из полицейских что-то заподозрил — решил чипы ПКП считать. Повезли в участок, раз — чипов-то и нету! Азим обосрался по полной. Он же топляк с Нового Завета, и почему с родной планеты дёрнул — так никому и не рассказывает. Говорит Сиду: «Пиздец. Надо Катце звонить». А куда звонить, если телефоны отобрали?</p><p>Сид сглотнул напряжённо и отвечает: «Заткнись. Тебе так точно ничего не будет. Подержат и отпустят. Так что просто закрой рот и посиди молча».</p><p>«А тебя?»</p><p>Но не успел Сид ответить, как дверь открылась.</p><p>Вот тогда Азим первый раз этого Тейлора и увидел. Комиссара Фрея Тейлора, будь он трижды неладен.</p><p>— Подожди-подожди, — остановил его Рики, коснувшись плеча рукой. Люк так и застыл, не закрыв рот. — Не тот ли это Тейлор, что служил в полиции Кереса? Худощавый, коротко стриженный русый блондин лет тридцати.</p><p>— Он, — подтвердил Люк. — Только теперь лет тридцати с небольшим и — упс! — комиссар мидасского следственного отделения полиции, мать его за ногу.</p><p>Норрис присвистнул:</p><p>— Ничего себе. У этих ребят глаз, как лазер, а память, как компьютер. Ему и в базу не нужно лезть — вспомнил Сида, не напрягаясь.</p><p>— Точно, — кивнул Рики. — Сразу знал, что монгрела поймали и что за Сида ему ничего не будет. Вот сука!</p><p>— Редкая, — согласился Люк.</p><p>***</p><p>— Встать! — рявкнул тёмный на выходе. Сид с Азимом поднялись — выделываться в полицейском участке бессмысленно, если не хочешь лечить сломанные рёбра — и увидели, как в предвариловку, где их заперли с двумя в жопу пьяными туристами, арестованными за драку на улице, медленно входит полицейский со значком следственного отдела на груди. Комиссар Ф. Тейлор — значилось на нагрудном жетоне.</p><p>— Так-так-так, — поигрывая серебристой электрошоковой дубинкой — вырви-глаз, тот подошёл совсем близко. Коп был без кителя. В форменной рубашке с короткими рукавами, брюках и фуражке со всеми новенькими знаками отличия, прилагающимися к знакомой морде. И в тёмных очках, глаз за которыми было не видно.</p><p>Комиссар разглядывал Сида в упор, по-птичьи наклонив голову к левому плечу, потом к правому, и жевал жвачку.</p><p>«Чтоб ты ей подавился, сука», — тоскливо прошептал Сид, явно подозревающий, что сейчас начнётся. И от этих интонаций Азим перепугался ещё сильней.</p><p>Комиссар был с Сида ростом. Такой же широкоплечий, но жилистей и старше лет на десять.</p><p>— Приятная встреча, — едко процедил он. — Сид, — и деланно улыбнулся.</p><p>Потом потаращился на них ещё немного, как будто обнюхивал, прицепил дубинку на пояс и с издёвкой приказал:</p><p>— Руки вверх, монгрелы.</p><p>Сид медленно подчинился. На черноволосого кудрявого Азима коп даже не посмотрел, не обратил внимания, хоть тот вскинул руки мгновенно.</p><p>Мускулистый платиновый блондин с гладкой, смуглой кожей, карими глазами и жёстким насмешливым ртом нравился ему намного больше.</p><p>Коп подошёл вплотную. Чуткие пальцы профессиональной ищейки пробежали по всему телу Сида от шеи до щиколоток, как показалось Азиму, останавливаясь в тех местах, где обычно ничего не прячут: на мгновение задержались на рельефно проступивших под обтягивающей мускулистое тело футболкой маленьких сосках, огладили бёдра... Нет, не показалось. Наглая рука скользнула между ног.</p><p>— На ширину плеч, — тихо приказал Ф. Тейлор.</p><p>Сид громко задышал, чуть разомкнув губы и зло уставившись на полицейского, и Азим испугался, что он сейчас ударит. Но он не ударил. Просто раздвинул ноги, как приказали, и дал себя ощупать.</p><p>Коп и ощупал. Очень обстоятельно: бёдра и задницу — разве что в штаны не залез. А потом, насмешливо скривив рот, даже не скрывая намерений, положил руку на пах и чуть сжал пальцы. Сид тихо рыкнул. Тогда чем-то довольный Ф. Тейлор оставил наконец его в покое и снова взял в руки дубинку.</p><p>— Что делаем в Мидасе? — холодно поинтересовался комиссар, кончиком вырви-глаза поднял подбородок Сида вверх и заглянул в глаза. Тот взгляд не отвёл, и копу это, кажется, тоже понравилось. — Такие взрослые мальчики вряд ли промышляют кредитками. Что задумали, признавайтесь, или... — он опустил дубинку и несильно хлопнул себя по ноге.</p><p>— Нам бы позвонить, — щёлкая зубами от страха, попросил Азим. — Пожалуйста, господин комиссар. Мы ничего не нарушали, на работу шли.</p><p>Сид зло зашипел: «Заткнись», — и отвернулся.</p><p>— Кому позвонить? — улыбкой большой змеи ощерился Ф. Тейлор и снял очки. Глаза у него оказались красивыми, но очень «нехорошими» — опасные глаза, серо-стальные, и ресницы светлые, почти рыжие, и маленькие насмешливые морщинки в уголках. Азима затрясло ещё сильней:</p><p>— Катце. Мне нужно позвонить Катце!</p><p>— Кто это такой — Катце? — ожидаемо поинтересовался комиссар.</p><p>— Я же вроде понятно сказал: закрой пасть, придурок! — тихо, но яростно прорычал Сид. — Если не угомонишься, я тебе сам все зубы пересчитаю.</p><p>— Пересчитаешь. Если живым останешься, — как что-то само собой разумеющееся, спокойно подтвердил Ф. Тейлор. — Только что будет дальше, Сид, — он смотрел на монгрела, не мигая, — зависит от тебя. Будешь вести себя правильно и не злить меня — останетесь целыми. Хочешь, чтобы я вас отпустил? Тебя и твоего приятеля?</p><p>Азим быстро закивал, преданно пожирая комиссара глазами. Но его мнение, к сожалению, Ф. Тейлора не волновало.</p><p>— Да, — ответил Сид.</p><p>— Да, господин, — поправил его полицейский.</p><p>— Да, господин Ф. Тейлор.</p><p>— Ладно, пусть пока так, — ухмыльнулся тот. — Опусти руки и иди за мной.</p><p>А ты, — он показал дубинкой в сторону затаившего дыхание Азима. — Тут сидеть!</p><p>Подошедший сзади тёмный защёлкнул на запястьях Сида наручники, и он, не оглядываясь, направился к выходу. Ноги у Азима подкосились, он обессиленно рухнул на жёсткий стул.</p><p>***</p><p>— Заходи, — Тейлор гостеприимно распахнул дверь камеры для допросов и тут же, подойдя к пульту, отключил следящие камеры. — Упс. Поговорим без свидетелей, монгрел.</p><p>— Поговорим, — настороженно согласился Сид, усаживаясь на прикрученный к полу металлический стул.</p><p>— Догадываешься, чего я от тебя хочу?</p><p>Сид фыркнул — да уж, догадаться несложно, вон как глазами жрёт.</p><p>— Вот и прекрасно, — Тейлор сел перед ним на край стола. — Я не садист, Сид, а ты не юная девственница. Если будешь вести себя правильно, выебу и отпущу. Если станешь выделываться — тоже выебу, только сначала вот этим, — он показал рифлёную ручку вырви-глаза, и очко у Сида болезненно сжалось. Придурок вполне мог выполнить угрозу, а электрошоковая дубинка в заднице — не самый приятный девайс. Лучше уж член. По крайней мере, он током не бьётся. — Выбирай, — благосклонно предложили ему. Комиссар сложил руки на груди, демонстрируя готовность ждать его решения.</p><p>Сид задумался.</p><p>В наручниках и в закрытой камере пытаться отбиться от вооружённого полицейского — не стоит даже и пытаться. Если он сейчас устроит представление, пожалуй, сукиному сыну это даже понравится, а закончится всё равно хуем в жопе, так какой смысл? Ну, выебет его этот гад, вполне можно пережить, чего только в жизни монгрела не случалось? Главное, чтобы не искалечил в запале. Поэтому лучше вести себя покладисто и лишние неприятности не провоцировать.</p><p>— Ладно, — выбрал он наконец. — Просто трахни меня. Я не стану сопротивляться.</p><p>Полицейский посмотрел на него весело и немного снисходительно, подумал недолго и сказал:</p><p>— Неверный ответ. Так ты свободу не заработаешь, монгрел.</p><p>«Твою мать, чего же он хочет? Думай, Сид, думай, если жопа дорога».</p><p>— Выебите меня? — вежливо спросил он на пробу.</p><p>— Господин комиссар, — подсказал Тейлор. — И ты забыл сказать «пожалуйста».</p><p>— Выебите меня, пожалуйста, господин комиссар, — очень покладисто попросил Сид и чуть не заржал, но слава Юпитеру, сдержался. Потому что с этим ублюдком такие вещи делать не стоило.</p><p>— Молодец, — похвалил Тейлор. Подошёл и потянул за ворот футболки вниз, предлагая опуститься на колени.</p><p>Сид послушался и получил похвалу — его потрепали по волосам.</p><p>— Как ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя взял? Если ответишь правильно — буду с тобой нежным.</p><p>Сид задумался. Принимать правила игры больного ублюдка очень не хотелось, но задница была его собственная, и за её здоровье стоило побороться.</p><p>— Так, как вам больше нравится, господин комиссар, — ответил он максимально нейтрально. И прикусил щёку с внутренней стороны.</p><p>— Правильный ответ. Вставай и раздевайся, — Тейлор быстро зашёл со спины, снял наручники, не выпуская из рук дубинку, и отошёл, с интересом разглядывая свою добычу.</p><p>Сид поднялся, стянул футболку, расстегнул и снял штаны и ботинки с носками.</p><p>— Трусы тоже, — подсказал полицейский.</p><p>Ну да, кто бы сомневался.</p><p>— Теперь ложись на стол и вытяни руки над головой.</p><p>Сделанный из пластика и металла и тоже прикрученный к полу стол был коротким. Ложиться на него — последнее, что хотелось в этой жизни.</p><p>— Слушай, Тейлор, давай по-простому, а? — вряд ли согласится, но попробовать стоило.</p><p>Коп молча указал на стол кончиком вырви-глаза, а как сильно бьётся током эта штука, Сид однажды попробовал на своей шкуре. Незабываемые впечатления. Хорошо, живой остался.</p><p>Чтобы поместиться на столе, ноги пришлось согнуть в коленях и неприлично раздвинуть.</p><p>— Жопу на самый край, — приказал Тейлор, снова надел на запястья наручники и пристегнул их к металлическому кольцу, к которому цепляли опасных подозреваемых при допросах. Вынул из шкафчика скотч, раздвинул ноги Сиду ещё шире и ловко прикрутил их к столу за щиколотки, положив дубинку рядом с собой.</p><p>— Прекрасно выглядишь, — похвалил, обходя вокруг и рассматривая обездвиженное тело.</p><p>Стол холодил спину, и в такой позе Сид чувствовал себя полным идиотом — совершенно беспомощным и нелепым.</p><p>Тейлор обошёл его по кругу ещё раз, задумчиво провёл кончиками пальцев по коже от шеи до паха. Потом подошёл к столику в углу, чем-то зашуршал. Сид увидел, как он достал и открывает пакет с одноразовыми медицинскими перчатками, и по телу прошёл неприятный холодок страха.</p><p>— Медтехи используют их для личного досмотра подозреваемых, — пояснил Тейлор, натягивая на руки прозрачный латекс. — Очень удобно, сейчас убедишься.</p><p>Сид тихо выругался.</p><p>— Ты боишься, монгрел? — спросил коп, ощупав его совершенно безжизненный сморщенный член.</p><p>— Боюсь, конечно. Такого идиота нельзя не бояться! — он чувствовал себя... Как можно чувствовать себя в такой позе и в таком месте? А теперь ещё подумал, что зря не сдержался и обозвал Тейлора идиотом. Но тот не обиделся. Выдавил из флакончика себе на пальцы прозрачный гель и успокоил:</p><p>— Не бойся. Я не сделаю тебе больно.</p><p>И встал между расставленных ног Сида.</p><p>Ага, не бойся... Рассмотреть, что делает коп, теперь можно было, только если напрячь лопатки и шею и поднять голову, насколько возможно.</p><p>— Расслабься, — тут же последовал короткий приказ, который пришлось выполнить. — Всё тело расслабь.</p><p>Сид почувствовал, как скользкий палец осторожно ввинчивается ему в задницу, и громко, рвано выдохнул. Вот сука неприятная!</p><p>— Узкий, — довольно прокомментировал свои действия Тейлор. — Как девственник.</p><p>Сид почувствовал, что в него протискивается второй палец.</p><p>— Ты давно ни с кем не был?</p><p>— М-м-м...</p><p>— Отвечай внятно, монгрел. Когда тебя трахали последний раз?</p><p>— Пошёл ты...</p><p>— Сид, ты правда любишь пожёстче или просто дурак?</p><p>Сосредоточиться в такой позе с пальцами в заднице было очень сложно.</p><p>— Н-неделю назад, — выдавил он.</p><p>— Скажи полностью.</p><p>— Меня трахали неделю назад, господин комиссар.</p><p>— Хорошо, — похвалил Тейлор. — Теперь верю.</p><p>Его пальцы стали аккуратно, а потом всё настойчивее растягивать узкий вход.</p><p>— А ты? — не отставал полицейский. — Кого и когда вертел на хую последний раз? Этого черноволосого Азима?</p><p>— Бл-ля-ядь... Понеслось — не остановишь.</p><p>— Так когда?</p><p>— Тоже неделю назад. Не Азима, но тоже редкого придурка, — прохрипел Сид. — А-у!</p><p>Пальцы жёстко вошли в него на всю длину, и к ним добавился третий.</p><p>— Ладно, допустим, — с сомнением проговорил Тейлор, продолжая довольно грубо растягивать и одновременно трахать его зад.</p><p>— Да что за хуйня у тебя в голове, коп! Какая ебля! Я работал неделю, как заведённый! — не выдержал Сид.</p><p>— Заткнись, монгрел. Или тебе не понравится то, что произойдёт дальше.</p><p>Но больно не сделал, наоборот, стал осторожно гладить его внутри.</p><p>Сид замолчал, только часто дышал открытым ртом, чувствуя, как грубые ласки заставляют тело постепенно просыпаться. Твою мать, только не это и не здесь...</p><p>— О! — его реакция не осталась незамеченной. — Смотрю, ты входишь во вкус. Знаешь, а это намного интересней — сделать так, чтобы тебе тоже понравилось. Как думаешь, сможешь кончить вот так, только от моих пальцев?</p><p>— Сука! Какая же ты сука! — откинув назад голову и прогнувшись так, что встал на лопатки, прохрипел Сид.</p><p>— Ладно, не будем ставить эксперименты.</p><p>Сид почувствовал, что его задницу наконец оставили в покое и, расслабившись, рухнул на стол, на мгновение закрыв глаза. Ему нужна была передышка.</p><p>— Ну что ж, ты хорошо вёл себя, монгрел, и заслуживаешь вознаграждения.</p><p>Тейлор снял фуражку, облизнул губы, нагнулся, и Сид почувствовал, как коп вобрал в рот его мягкий член до яичек и стал осторожно посасывать, умело помогая себе языком.</p><p>Он был абсолютно уверен, что в полицейском участке у него никогда ни то что не встанет, разве что втянется полностью или отпадёт окончательно, но умелые действия Тейлора довольно быстро доказали его неправоту. Член стал медленно, но упрямо наливаться силой. Когда скользкие пальцы снова скользнули в зад, Сид не выдержал и громко застонал, стараясь насадиться на них сильнее и одновременно засунуть член Тейлору в рот поглубже. Его бросило в жар, а тот всё не отпускал и не останавливался, пропихивал член через кольцо сжатых губ и умело ласкал Сида пальцами внутри.</p><p>— Х-х, Тейлор!</p><p>— Что? — коп на мгновение прервал интересное занятие.</p><p>— Выеби меня, хватит мучить, придурок ты ненормальный! Я же сейчас сдохну!</p><p>Коп облизал губы и вернулся к прерванному занятию, удвоив усилия и пережав пальцами левой руки член у основания, не давая кончить.</p><p>Через минуту Сид уже хватал воздух открытым ртом и бился локтями о стол, запрокидывая голову:</p><p>— Выебите меня, блядь, пожалуйста, господин комиссар, мать твою!</p><p>— Теперь верю, — пальцы исчезли, и уже через пару секунд Сид с облегчением почувствовал, как в него проталкивается немаленького размера член. Юпитер, пусть всё скорее закончится!</p><p>Коп трахал его размашисто, не спеша, выходя полностью и снова вставляя до упора, и не забывал помогать рукой: зажав в кулаке, быстро, совсем не в такт движениям бёдер, дрочил член, немигающим взглядом следя за реакциями потного, мокрого, как будто его облили водой, Сида, извивающегося в попытках освободиться и в то же время получить удовольствие.</p><p>Рванувшись в последний раз, Сид, напрягшись, как пружина, и открывая рот в немом крике, кончил копу в кулак. И, приподняв голову, смотрел, как белёсые капли семени выплёскиваются на живот, как довольно скалится Тейлор и как, откинув голову и показав кадык, кончает, засадив последний раз глубоко и по полной.</p><p>А потом расслабленно лежал на столе и ждал, когда тот стянет перчатки и презерватив, бросит их в утилизатор, застегнёт ширинку, включит очиститель воздуха и умоется.</p><p>В голове не было ни одной мысли, наверное, если бы его оставили в покое, он бы так и лежал, бездумно таращась в потолок. Но его не оставили.</p><p>Комиссар снова подошёл, удовлетворённо осмотрел с ног до головы, довольно зарылся пальцами в мокрые волосы. Потом открыл бокс возле умывальника, тщательно вытер Сиду всё тело одноразовыми полотенцами, сначала влажными, а потом сухими, особое внимание уделяя животу и промежности, и только тогда разрезал и резко сорвал скотч и, взяв в руки дубинку, отстегнул наручники.</p><p>— Одевайся, — безразлично бросил он.</p><p>Чтобы попасть ногой в штанину, попытку пришлось повторять три раза, пальцы не слушались, его шатало. Тейлор без единой эмоции на лице смотрел на эти мучения, но когда дело дошло до шнурков, присел и быстро завязал их сам. Из такого положения Сид вполне мог приложить его кулаком по черепу так, чтобы тот отключился, и с трудом справился с этим желанием.</p><p>«Ага. И что потом? Дверь-то закрыта. По-другому поквитаемся», — подумал он про себя и, сжав зубы и стараясь, чтобы не слишком мотало от стены к стене, пошёл вслед за копом.</p><p>***</p><p>В приёмнике полицейского участка ничего не поменялось. Такой же испуганный Азим, сжавшись в комок, одиноко сидел на стуле, а у двери торчал молчаливый тёмный.</p><p>— Садись, — Тейлор показал Сиду на стул и набрал что-то на пульте, а потом наконец посмотрел на Азима, чему тот явно не обрадовался.</p><p>— Ты ссать хочешь?</p><p>Тот угодливо закивал, испуганно косясь на Сида.</p><p>Да, со стороны он, наверное, выглядел изумительно: с торчками слипшихся, потемневших от пота волос, безумными глазами и выражением лица «Не спрашивай меня ни о чём».</p><p>— Проводи, — приказал комиссар тёмному и махнул Азиму. — Давай.</p><p>— Ты завтракал?</p><p>Вопрос застал врасплох:</p><p>— Н-нет.</p><p>Тейлор вышел и через минуту вернулся с разрезанной пополам булкой в прозрачной обёртке, из которой торчало что-то жареное и листья салата.</p><p>— Ешь.</p><p>Сид хотел отказаться, но подумал, что лучше не стоит.</p><p>— Спасибо, господин комиссар, — насмешливо поблагодарил он, получив в ответ ещё один холодный взгляд.</p><p>Сначала ему казалось, что он не сможет проглотить ни куска, но, на удивление, пошло неплохо. Как всегда после секса. Организму было похрен, где это случилось и как — жрать хотелось зверски. Тейлор задумчиво смотрел, как быстро он уничтожает угощение, потом снова вышел и вернулся с пластиковым стаканчиком кофе. Кофе оказался неплохой и сладкий, как он любил. Не оценить комизм ситуации было невозможно, и Сид, не сдержавшись, прыснул в кулак.</p><p>Коп вопросительно поднял бровь.</p><p>— Кормят обычно сначала, а ебут — потом.</p><p>— Завтрак надо заслужить.</p><p>— Бл-лядь, — получается, он заслужил... булку с кофе. Сида от злости бросило в жар, и он чуть не раздавил пластиковый стаканчик, а потом пожалел, что всё-таки не ебанул придурка кулаком по башке.</p><p>Тут очень вовремя в комнату вошли трое тёмных, которые их задержали. Тейлор перестал на него таращиться и ухмыляться, а Сид сумел взять себя в руки.</p><p>— Вот какого хера вы притащили этих двоих? — спросил комиссар Ф. Тейлор у тёмных. — Целый час моего времени — впустую. Документы были в порядке?</p><p>— В порядке, — рявкнули те.</p><p>— Задержанные совершали противоправные действия?</p><p>— Никак нет!</p><p>— Они проходят по сводке или находятся в розыске?</p><p>— Никак нет, — это прозвучало уже не так бодро и не слишком стройно.</p><p>— Тогда какого хуя вы тратите своё и моё время непонятно на что?! Что я должен с ними делать, по-вашему? Читать лекцию о вреде курения?</p><p>— Так подозрительные же и без чипа. Шастают тут по Мидасу, — нашёлся один смелый.</p><p>— Сто раз говорил, когда же вы уясните, придурки! — гаркнул Тейлор. — На Амои никто, запомните, никто просто так никуда не шастает. С чипом или без чипа. На всё есть свои резоны. Пока человек не совершает противоправных действий, куда он идёт и по чьим делам, вас не должно волновать! Если мы будем ловить всех монгрелов, бродящих по Мидасу, то весь Керес завтра переедет вот в этот самый участок!</p><p>Смотреть на вытянувшихся в струнку тёмных с глазами, преданно пожирающими начальство, было забавно. Вот Сид и смотрел. И пил кофе.</p><p>— Так вы сами приказали... — снова не выдержал «смелый».</p><p>— Молчать! — грохнул кулаком по столу комиссар. Выдержал полминуты и уже спокойно приказал: — Идите работать. Быстро, — и покосился на Сида.</p><p>В комнату боязливо втянулся Азим. Сид посмотрел на него сочувственно, встал и выкинул пустой стаканчик в утилизатор. В принципе, ему с самого начала всё было более чем понятно.</p><p>***</p><p>— А почему Азим столько молчал? — спросил мрачный Рики, вертя в пальцах вилку. — Почти год же прошёл.</p><p>— Потому что Сид пообещал: переломает рёбра, если он хоть кому-то ляпнет, — пояснил Люк.</p><p>— А почему рассказал?</p><p>— Понял, что этот коп нашего Сида в покое не оставил. Тогда и я замечать кое-что стал. Сид говорит, что у него никого нет, а засосы на шее прячет регулярно. И хорошо бы просто засосы. Три дня назад: жарко на улице, а он в футболке с длинными рукавами. Думаю: «С чего бы?» И руку ему протягиваю: «Привет». Короче. На запястьях следы, как от верёвок или наручников. А Азим говорит, видел месяц назад, как Сид в аэромобиль к этому гаду садился. Возле управления полиции Мидаса. И ещё раз потом, возле супермаркета.</p><p>— В полицейский? — удивился Рики.</p><p>— В обычный. Азим ещё удивился, что Сид на заднее сиденье в чей-то кар залез. Вроде же с кересскими делишками завязал. А тут — бац! Этот тип идёт. Сел за руль, и поехали.</p><p>***</p><p>Сид докурил сигарету, затушил окурок о стену и сунул его обратно в пачку. На всякий случай.</p><p>Пора.</p><p>Сука-Тейлор сегодня работает до семи, значит, появится на стоянке минут через двадцать, если кто-то не отвлечёт. А если отвлечёт — ничего страшного, Сид подождёт, не гордый. Он нажал кнопку брелка, который подкинули ему ребята из Нил Дартс, и уверенно открыл заднюю дверь чужого кара. И тут из-за угла, как назло, показался этот придурок Азим.</p><p>Ещё несколько секунд надежды, что Азим его не узнает, но тот узнал — обрадовался и помахал рукой. Вот блядь! Сид закрыл дверь и сделал вид, что приятеля не заметил. Но Азим всегда отличался редкой настырностью — уверенно двинулся к аэромобилю через улицу с явным намерением поболтать о том о сём, но вдруг остановился, как вкопанный. С другой стороны через сквер к месту парковки шёл Фрей Тейлор собственной грёбаной персоной. Как обычно, в форме, фуражке и тёмных очках. Блядь. Блядь триста тридцать три раза! Сид рухнул в промежуток между передним и задним сиденьем и замер, краем глаза заметив, как Азим, выполнив хитрый пируэт на месте, с удвоенной скоростью потрусил строго в противоположную сторону. Хоть в чём-то повезло.</p><p>Тейлор открыл переднюю дверь, сел в кресло и запустил двигатель. Аэромобиль, вырулив с наземной, а значит, элитной парковки (конечно, комиссар следственного отдела!), плавно разогнался и взмыл в небо.</p><p>***</p><p>Тейлор летел домой и думал о приятном. О том, что жизнь удалась. Любимая, по-настоящему любимая работа, должность и перспективы, отличная квартира, которая полагается по статусу и которую оплачивает департамент полиции, зарплата — любой позавидует. Жена и двое детей — всё по разнарядке из департамента генетического контроля. А то, что с Мод они никогда вместе не жили — так этим на Амои никого не удивишь, жить вместе и спать в одной постели никто и не заставляет, это по желанию. Так бытовых правонарушений в разы меньше, а результат получен. Правильный результат: для продолжения рода используют только здоровых, генетически стабильных производителей, поэтому потомство без патологий с нужным набором генов. Мод — его официальная жена — тоже офицер полиции, с подружкой и детьми живёт в соседнем блоке. Так что видятся они регулярно и нежно дружат.</p><p>Работа у него, конечно, не то чтобы не бей лежачего, но по сравнению со старой, когда он служил в полиции Кереса — просто сплошное благополучие. Вот там частенько приходилось попадать в переделки: день прожил — и на том спасибо! А в Мидасе, да ещё на должности комиссара, вполне можно протянуть лет тридцать и до старкома дослужиться. Потом, если повезёт и никуда не встрянет — лет пятнадцать в департаменте полиции. Так сказать, готовить новые кадры. Ну, а потом, как обычно — Хебэй предложат. В Хебэй Тейлор не хотел. Там год-два — и привет, никаких иллюзий. На его должности сделать простые выводы и подсчёты было несложно. От Хебэя он откажется, силой-то никто не заставляет, если, конечно, уже не будет в глубоком маразме. А если будет — тогда и не жалко, пусть хоть Хебэй. Но до этого ещё далеко, работников с его опытом и умениями использовали по полной и до конца. Так что пока всё по плану.</p><p>Вот только Сид, красавец монгрел с нежной смуглой кожей, Сид с наглыми блядскими глазами и кривой улыбкой — его самая большая тайна и сумасшествие. Тут ему придётся постараться, придумать, как сделать так, чтобы тот никуда не делся. Нет, Сида он не отпустит ни за что.</p><p>Система контроля мигнула синим: «Добро пожаловать, господин Тейлор», считав личный номер аэромобиля и чип ПКП, когда он вырулил на личную парковку на крыше своей многоэтажки. Сейчас он придёт домой, переоденется, приготовит ужин и... Тейлор открыл дверь.</p><p>— Положи руки на руль.</p><p>И тут же что-то твёрдое ткнулось под ребро справа. Он вздрогнул. Знакомый насмешливый голос, Фрей, наверное, смог бы узнать его из тысячи. По спине поползли холодные мурашки и остановились где-то в районе задницы. Тейлор громко сглотнул. Нихуя себе история. Как же он так? Замечтался, расслабился, идиот. Забыл, с кем имеет дело.</p><p>Пришлось молча выполнить приказ.</p><p>— Замри и слушай меня внимательно, Фрей. Тебя же зовут Фрей?</p><p>Он медленно кивнул.</p><p>— Сейчас, если не хочешь проглотить перо, спокойно, не делая резких движений, выходишь из машины. Руки держишь перед собой, рот на замке. Понятно? Ответь.</p><p>— Понятно.</p><p>— Скажи: «Понятно, господин монгрел».</p><p>— Понятно, господин монгрел.</p><p>Сид счастливо рассмеялся:</p><p>— Класс! Тогда — вперёд!</p><p>И снова пришлось подчиниться. Драться с вооружённым монгрелом рискнёт только наивный дурачок, никогда не служивший в Кересе и не знавший, какими опасными могут быть его обитатели. Занятиями по рукопашной Тейлор никогда не пренебрегал, да и в спортзал наведывался регулярно. Вот только слишком хорошо знал, что такое монгрел, тем более один из лидеров банды «Бизоны». Если ещё и с ножом — вероятность успеха равна нулю, можно и не пытаться. Тем более что Сид сейчас начеку. Поэтому стоит выждать и посмотреть, что будет дальше. Главное — не злить его и тянуть время. Тогда и возможность появится, и выход найдётся.</p><p>Он вылез из аэромобиля и вытянул руки, ощущая за спиной чужое присутствие — монгрел стоял так близко, что обострёнными чувствами профессионального полицейского Фрей ощущал сводящий с ума индивидуальный запах, слышал тихое дыхание, чувствовал тепло сильного тела, и от этого голова кружилась так сильно, что он боялся потерять равновесие.</p><p>— Разомкни пальцы, — приказал монгрел. И, обойдя его, быстро обмотал запястья скотчем, потом сложил нож, сунул в ножны на плече и стал быстро, двумя руками, наматывать липкую срань — восьмёркой между рук, по кругу, потом поперёк и ещё раз восьмёркой — по кругу — поперёк. Запястья не передавливает, но и не вырваться. Умный, гад. Матёрый и хитрый.</p><p>Сид.</p><p>Первый раз они познакомились девять лет назад в Кересе — в следующем году юбилей. «Если доживу», — Тейлор осторожно покосился на замершего за спиной коротко стриженного широкоплечего блондина. Монгрел был выше его на пару дюймов, а Тейлора даже в полиции, где дрищей не держат, считали высоким.</p><p>При первой встрече парню было четырнадцать, и он больше напоминал взъерошенного птенца-альбиноса. Хотя уже тогда было понятно, что вырастет не мелким, если не укоротят раньше времени. Но что станет таким красивым — предположить было сложно.</p><p>Тейлору тогда было двадцать два, он только пришёл в участок и отчаянно переживал несправедливость — его, лучшего выпускника этого года, отправили в трущобы.</p><p>Пока комиссар Тодд, взявший его в напарники, ухмыляясь в усы, не объяснил, как ему несказанно повезло: «На Амои никто и ничего не делает случайно, мальчик. Запомни, даже если ты чего-то не понимаешь, это не значит, что тому нет логичного объяснения. Открою тебе небольшой секрет. Большинство высших офицеров полиции из не-элиты в своё время начинали вот в этом самом участке. А где ещё набираться опыта, если не здесь? Керес — это тебе не пьяных туристов дубинками по Мидасу гонять».</p><p>Сида первый раз Тейлор встретил через месяц службы...</p><p>— Давай, топай-топай, — бесцеремонно подтолкнули его в спину, прервав воспоминания. — Дорогу забыл?</p><p>Тейлор пошёл к лифту. Да, монгрел его здорово развёл, никогда дураком не был, явно всё обдумал и перепроверил. Знал, что обычно он не ходит пешком и оставляет аэромобиль на индивидуальной парковке на крыше, где на подлёте только сканеры ПКП. Тогда как на общей и гостевой, да и на нижнем входе, всегда полно народу и дежурят вредные дедки из «бывших», не прельстившиеся сладкой жизнью и не пожелавшие отправиться в Хебэй.</p><p>Вежливые дедки с глазами-сканерами, всегда здоровавшиеся с ним особо уважительно (комиссар же!), безумно Тейлора раздражали, поэтому он предпочитал личный воздушный коридор и парковку — здесь тишина и покой. Дорого, но он легко мог такое себе позволить — не частная собственность, но типа того. Ага — и хоть оборись, никто не придёт.</p><p>И лифт для личного пользования прямо в квартиру — шикарно!</p><p>У монгрела чипа ПКП нет, а сканер — не дедок на входе. Для него нет чипа — нет человека. Комиссар Фрей Тейлор сегодня домой вернулся один. Вот так.</p><p>В лифте Сид стоял у него за спиной, нож под рёбра не совал, но Тейлор прекрасно знал, что за каждым его движением внимательно следят.</p><p>Они вошли в квартиру. Тейлор любил уют и знал, что вкус у него отменный. По крайней мере, друзья и коллеги, даже Мод и её нынешняя подружка Лин так говорили. Но на Сида с любовью подобранный интерьер особого впечатления не произвёл. Войдя вслед за хозяином, он скинул чёрную модную куртку, бросил её на стул в гостевой и остался в белой, плотно обтягивающей мускулистый торс футболке, выгодно контрастирующей с золотисто-смуглой кожей. Специально, чтобы подразнить? Вот же гад! Фрей украдкой облизал губы, а Сид понимающе усмехнулся и беззлобно приказал:</p><p>— Не пялься. Спиной повернись.</p><p>Тейлор сглотнул и заставил себя отвернуться.</p><p>— Знаешь, — голос монгрела за спиной звучал слишком спокойно, и Тейлору это очень не понравилось. — Когда летели, думал, скорее бы. Так не терпелось понюхать твою кровь, Фрей, что аж челюсти сводило. Думал, тормозить себя придётся, руками за мебель хвататься, чтобы тебе, сука, не сразу горло перегрызть, а весь продуманный сценарий исполнить. Сначала раздеть тебя, потом скотчем связать, раком поставить и дубинку, которой ты мне грозил, глубоко так в жопу засунуть.</p><p>Тейлор сжал зубы. С самого начала понятно было, что монгрел не пристыдить его пришёл. За годы работы в Кересе он всякого навидался — и выбитых глаз, и растоптанных по полу мозгов, расчленёнки всех видов, искалеченных уродцев, а уж что можно, имея фантазию, сделать с жопой — лучше и не вспоминать. В трущобах всё это было в порядке вещей. Например, групповое изнасилование даже за преступление не считалось, если жертва ушла или уползла на своих двоих или четырёх.</p><p>Огорчать монгрела очень не хотелось — слишком рискованно, но пришлось:</p><p>— Я вырви-глаз и оружие домой не вожу, не разрешено, на работе оставляю.</p><p>— Ну вот, блядь, — расстроился Сид. — Что ты за человек такой, а, Фрей? Была у меня мечта, а ты взял и всё испортил.</p><p>— Ну, извини, так получилось. Если бы знал...</p><p>— Хуёво у тебя получилось, — разозлился Сид. — Обиделся я!</p><p>— И что теперь?</p><p>Тейлор сел в кресло, положив связанные скотчем руки на колени.</p><p>— Даже не знаю, — криво улыбнувшись, Сид почесал затылок. — Понимаешь, я кровь не люблю. Кишки там, крики. Если убивать, то красиво — раз, и пиздец. Но резать тебя быстро — никакого удовольствия, — он посмотрел на Тейлора оценивающим взглядом, как бы примериваясь. — Можно было бы драку затеять, типа кто кого, так сразу охрана прибежит, а пиздить тебя связанным — вообще неинтересно.</p><p>— Неинтересно, — согласился Тейлор. — Слушай, Сид, а может, у тебя ещё какая мечта осталась? Подумай, а?</p><p>Монгрел ненадолго задумался. Потом подошёл, вытащил из нагрудного кармана форменной полицейской рубашки тёмные очки, надел их Тейлору на нос, водрузил на голову фуражку и наконец улыбнулся:</p><p>— А ну! Сядь прямо, подбородок подыми... Ну вот! Прямо как из моих первых эротических фантазий в Кересе! Есть мечта! — счастливо сообщил монгрел. — Всегда мечтал нагнуть полицейского. Лучше мидасского тёмного, чтобы в плаще, но комиссара полиции — это же просто бинго! Знаешь, Фрей, я вначале правда прибить тебя хотел, чтоб не мучился. Думаю, какой же надо быть ебанутой сучарой, чтобы... — он махнул рукой. — Ладно, проехали! Но одно достоинство у тебя отнять никак нельзя.</p><p>— Я умный, — согласился Тейлор.</p><p>— Вот тут я не очень уверен, — разочаровал Сид. — Был бы умным — десять раз бы подумал, как с монгрелом связываться. А вот сосёшь ты ну просто ахуительно!</p><p>— Правда? Ну ... — Тейлор знал, что минет делает хорошо, специально учился в молодости — такое умение всегда пригодится. Признание монгрелом его мастерства польстило, да так, что от удовольствия горячим вспыхнули кончики ушей.</p><p>— Ага, — подтвердил Сид. — Вот как, бывало, вспомню твои губы на своём члене, даже убивать почти передумываю. А если ещё в форме и в очках... — Сид сверкнул белозубой улыбкой и развёл руки в стороны. — Тогда вообще-е-е.</p><p>Лицо у него стало таким по-детски счастливым, что Тейлора снова бросило в жар, а мысли помчались совсем в неправильном направлении, практически задом наперёд. Он молча опустился на колени и на них подполз к монгрелу. Наверное, со связанными спереди руками это выглядело очень нелепо, но Сиду, кажется, понравилось — он не рассмеялся, а наоборот, перестал улыбаться, замолчал и быстро облизал губы.</p><p>Тейлор расстегнул плотно обтягивающие бёдра и зад монгрела чёрные брюки и освободил из плена его член, который тут же встал колом — невольное признание прошлых заслуг.</p><p>Со связанными руками делать минет ему ещё не приходилось.</p><p>— Давай, — хрипло приказал или попросил Сид, положил руку ему на затылок и почти ласково потрепал ёжик волос. — Только смотри, если зубы в ход пустишь — пиздец. Я боль хорошо терплю, сам знаешь, горло тебе перерезать у меня выдержки хватит.</p><p>Второй рукой он прижал нож к сонной артерии на шее Тейлора, из-под лезвия за воротник рубашки потекла тонкая алая струйка — острое лезвие порезало кожу.</p><p>— Не надо, не укушу. Ты меня так раньше времени на тот свет отправишь, — как можно дружелюбней попросил тот.</p><p>Сид молчал, неотрывно и не мигая смотрел на смуглую шею с алыми дорожкам и на белый воротник, быстро пропитывающийся кровью. Тейлор затаил дыхание, но монгрел вдруг пришёл в себя, тихо выругался и убрал нож совсем.</p><p>Тогда Тейлор не стал тянуть, обхватил одной рукой основание члена, поднёс ко рту и, облизав, аккуратно обнажил розовую головку, а потом провёл вокруг по венчику кончиком языка, заглянув монгрелу в глаза: «Ну как? Понравилось». Сид сжал челюсти и благосклонно потрепал его по затылку, чуть сдвинув на лоб фуражку:</p><p>— Хороший полицейский.</p><p>Уши у Тейлора снова вспыхнули, но он сдержался. Сейчас спровоцировать монгрела могла любая мелочь. Поэтому он не стал тянуть и взял поглубже, сразу почувствовав, как хватка на затылке стала сильней — Сиду понравилось.</p><p>Тейлор старался не разочаровать: взял размеренный ритм и заскользил по члену губами вверх-вниз. Он то засовывал в рот, то вынимал и, нежно целуя, пощипывал губами кожицу, играя яичками и слизывая сочащиеся из дырочки уретры прозрачные капли. Сид тяжело дышал и смотрел на него во все глаза, но никак не пытался изменить сценарий. Значит, его всё устраивало, значит, Тейлор молодец. Он ускорил ритм и почти тут же почувствовал, что вот ещё немного, и парень кончит. Но тот вдруг сжал руки на затылке и запрокинул Тейлору голову, заставляя остановиться.</p><p>Тот выпустил член, чувствуя, что сам возбуждён настолько, что ещё немного и кончил бы в штаны. Монгрел тоже был близок к финалу. Выглядело это офигенно: он тяжело дышал, смуглая кожа на скулах заметно порозовела, губы налились кровью и потемнели, а глаза блестели так, как будто парень был под амфетаминами.</p><p>Сид. Тейлор никогда, никогда не откажется от него по собственной воле, лучше сдохнуть, лучше пулю в сердце или ножом по горлу. Сид — красивый и опасный, его приз и его сумасшествие, которое Тейлор не отпустит никогда, что-нибудь придумает, извернётся и найдёт способ...</p><p>— Стой, коп, а то праздник быстро закончится. У меня появилась отличная идея.</p><p>От кривой ухмылки, осветившей лицо монгрела, Тейлор снова чуть не спустил, еле сдержался, заставив себя на мгновение переключиться — представил постную морду своего заместителя. Немного отпустило.</p><p>А Сид, не застёгивая ширинку, подошёл к столику и, подперев пепельницей, поставил на него свой телефон. И включил на запись.</p><p>— Хочу оставить о тебе приятные воспоминания. Становись вот здесь на четвереньки. Нет, очки тоже оставь.</p><p>— Сид! — это было уже слишком.</p><p>— Да ладно, Фрей. Мне приятно, а тебе — какая уже будет разница?</p><p>— Сид, пожалуйста.</p><p>— Надо было думать раньше, когда приматывал меня голым к столу.</p><p>— Я знаю, что перегнул палку, но...</p><p>— Ты меня выебал, Фрей, в полицейском участке, совсем не спрашивая согласия, как дешёвую шлюху.</p><p>— Сид... — Тейлор сглотнул. — Ты мог бы сказать, что тебе не нравится, и ты же кончил. Значит...</p><p>— Сука! Если ты сейчас не встанешь раком, я тебя просто придушу. А потом всё равно выебу. Только это тебе уже точно не понравится!</p><p>Фрей проглотил готовые вырваться слова и опустился на четвереньки, опершись на локти. Монгрел какое-то время молча смотрел на его раскрасневшееся от усилий и мокрое от пота лицо, потом подошёл сзади, расстегнул пояс и брюки и сдёрнул их до колен вместе с трусами.</p><p>— Сид, подожди!</p><p>— Что ещё?</p><p>— Дай мне снять форму. Пожалуйста.</p><p>— Я тебя тоже тогда просил трахнуть меня по-простому.</p><p>— Дай мне раздеться!</p><p>— Нет, — монгрел за спиной почти нежно потёрся членом о его задницу. — Понимаешь. Если я дам тебе раздеться, судя по твоему стояку, это уже будет никакая не месть, а подарок. А подарка, комиссар, ты никак не заслужил.</p><p>Тейлор украдкой покосился на снимающую их камеру, спрятал лицо между сомкнутых рук и тут же получил увесистый шлепок по откляченной заднице.</p><p>— Голову подними, сука. Ещё один такой номер, и я приложу тебя мордой об пол.</p><p>Монгрел не шутил, пришлось подчиниться.</p><p>— Оближи, — пальцы скользнули по губам, и Тейлор взял их в рот, старательно работая языком, — задницу он свою ценил.</p><p>Сид раздвинул ему ягодицы, плюнул, растёр слюну и, засунув в зад сразу два пальца, не церемонясь, стал растягивать.</p><p>— М-м-м.</p><p>— Потерпи. Если порву уздечку, дальше тебе не понравится.</p><p>Тейлор дрожал от злости и от возбуждения, очки съехали на нос, рубашка под задранным кителем взмокла.</p><p>— А теперь расслабь жопу, — Сид толкнулся в него членом и сразу вогнал наполовину.</p><p>— Бля...</p><p>— Не ругайся, денег не будет, — хохотнул монгрел, вынул и засадил снова уже полностью. Остановился и стал разминать ему поясницу двумя руками.</p><p>— Давай, прогнись немного и дыши-дыши, а то помрешь на моём члене, вот смеху будет!</p><p>Тейлор задышал часто и хрипло, а Сид стал медленно двигать бёдрами вперёд-назад и снова вперёд. Потом сунул руку под живот и обхватил пальцами член, который и не думал сникать. Эрекция была бешеной. Монгрел погладил подушечкой большого пальца его набухшую головку. Болезненные и такие приятные прикосновения к плоти заставили глухо застонать.</p><p>— Ну вот, а ты не хотел, — он снова толкался в его задницу, быстро и рвано надрачивая член, и через минуту Тейлор уже громко и пошло стонал, подаваясь назад, и пытался шире раздвинуть ноги, чему отчаянно мешали брюки.</p><p>— Сучара полицейская, — довольно мурлыкнул Сид, наклонясь к его уху. Тейлор сжал зубы. По телу прокатилась сладкая судорога, и он кончил, почувствовав, как быстро и сильно сокращается анус, сжимая и отпуская член. Тёмные очки свалились на пол, а фуражка съехала на ухо.</p><p>Монгрел довольно рассмеялся, потом вынул и быстро додрочил ему на спину.</p><p>— Ух, какой ты сладкий, — он нагнулся и больно укусил за задницу.</p><p>— А-у!</p><p>Потом выпрямился, ещё раз довольно осмотрел тяжело дышащего, раскрасневшегося и мокрого Тейлора. Снял с него фуражку и, сказав:</p><p>— На память. Руки сам как-нибудь, — вышел.</p><p>Фрей постоял на четвереньках ещё секунд десять, соображая, как ему освободиться. Скотч — не проблема, можно и о край стола, но болтающиеся на коленях штаны очень мешали двигаться. Что лучше? Попробовать натянуть или снять совсем? Чтобы снять, надо развязать шнурки и стащить ботинки. Он сел на задницу, и это сразу отозвалось тупой болью во всём теле — монгрел его не порвал, но отделал всё равно капитально, придётся свечку с регенерином на ночь засунуть. Попробовал наклониться так, чтобы дотянуться руками до шнурков, и это у него получилось. Развязал и стал снимать ботинки.</p><p>— Извини, забыл, — он услышал насмешливый голос от двери. Сид вернулся и взял со стола телефон.</p><p>Вот гад, обманул! Стоял и ждал, хотел посмотреть, как Тейлор будет барахтаться с голой жопой и связанными руками.</p><p>— Ну что, квиты, — криво усмехнулся монгрел. — Если со мной что-нибудь плохое случится, станешь звездой порноканалов. Обещаю, лайкнет тебе весь Керес. Мне будет уже всё равно, а карьере твоей пиздец.</p><p>Тейлор только покачал головой: «Иди уже».</p><p>Гадёныш его сделал, и как красиво! И китель загадил насмерть. Ну а чего он ждал, связавшись с монгрелом? Чего ждал, то и получил. Настроение было странное. Хорошее было настроение. Если бы не видеозапись, то и вообще неплохой вечерок выдался. Тейлор вздохнул, сладко потянулся и снова занялся своими ботинками.</p><p>***</p><p>— Короче, херня полная, — Люк сделал глоток холодного кофе и скривился. — Поймал его на чём-то этот коп. Подцепил на крючок и теперь измывается, как хочет. Сид же монгрел. Кого интересуют проблемы монгрела? Закон же не нарушается.</p><p>— Никого не интересуют, — печально вздохнул Норрис.</p><p>— Ты пробовал с ним поговорить? — спросил расстроенный Рики.</p><p>— Да не скажет он ничего. Гордый, ты Сида знаешь, — махнул рукой Люк. — Я попробовал. Спросил позавчера, нет ли у него проблем. Типа плохо выглядишь. А он говорит: «Нормально я выгляжу, и нет у меня никаких проблем. Что ты придумал?» Вот так.</p><p>— Э-хе-хе, — почесал Норрис затылок. — Что будем делать?</p><p>— Разбираться, — мрачно ответил Рики. — Я на Амои ещё пару недель. Через месяц у нас с Норрисом гонки на Эдос, но нужно время на подготовку. Ничего, всё успеем. Бизоны своих не бросают.</p><p>— Я вот что подумал, — оживился Люк. — Узнаем, где эта падла живёт, придём и замочим нахуй.</p><p>Рики скривился. Мочить копа, да ещё высокопоставленного, было не лучшим вариантом.</p><p>— Сначала пригрозим, — предложил он. — Напугаем так, чтобы понял — никаких шуток. Он же в кересской полиции раньше служил. Знает, что монгрелы слов на ветер не бросают. А если мочить придётся... Короче говоря, вам это точно делать не стоит. Я сам с ним разберусь.</p><p>— Думаешь, блонди твой тебя прикроет? — скривился Люк.</p><p>— Думаю, Ясон ничего не узнает, — не обиделся Рики.</p><p>— И Макси тоже, — вставил Норрис. — Если Макси узнает — мне пиздец, поэтому лучше не надо!</p><p>— Копа я выслежу, — не стал спорить Люк. — Где живёт и когда домой возвращается. А в дом зайти — это без проблем. Опыт есть. Помнишь, Рики, как мы тебя в Апатии с блонди спалили?</p><p>— Вот вроде хороший ты парень, Люк, — скривился Рики. — А падла редкая. Нахуя такое вспоминать?</p><p>Люк стыдливо отвёл глаза. Нахуя брякнул про Апатию, он и сам не знал. Он же не завидует Рики? Нет? Сволочизм собственной натуры теперь вызывал чувство стыда.</p><p>— Извини. Я хотел сказать, что мы тогда с... Я хотел сказать...</p><p>— Что вы с Гаем тогда подделали идентификационки и считали код доступа в жилой комплекс.</p><p>Люк кивнул.</p><p>— Тогда решено, — сказал Рики. — Сделаешь, как тогда, а пистолет я достану.</p><p>— Пистоле-ет? — шёпотом переспросил Норрис.</p><p>За огнестрельное оружие в Кересе полиция ебала жёстче всего. Вплоть до... Короче говоря, пистолет — дело хорошее, но стрёмное. Только если пугать копа, да ещё такого непростого, лучше пистолета нет ничего.</p><p>***</p><p>Бизоны встретились поздним вечером через три дня, когда у Люка всё было готово. Левые идентификационки — по своим идти нельзя, а код доступа подсмотрел монгрел-малявка, которого нанял Люк за два карио. Выглядел тот монгрел, как ребёнок лет семи, и часто выполнял задания проследить за кем-то или аккуратно заглянуть куда следует. Милый ребёнок ни у кого подозрений не вызывал.</p><p>Самой большой проблемой оказался дедок на входе. Пока он свалит поссать, или куда ходят такие типы, пришлось ждать почти два часа, наступила глухая ночь.</p><p>Бизоны беспрепятственно вошли в жилой комплекс и поднялись на лифте на нужный этаж. С входной дверью проблем не будет — заверил Люк. Он вчера днём ходил сюда для проверки, чтобы сюрпризов не получить. Открывается элементарно, просто отпечаток подушечки большого пальца хозяина. Люк с дверной ручки такой срисовал и теперь — опа! Они войдут без шума, как к себе домой.</p><p>То, что Фрей Тейлор с женой и детьми не живёт — Бизоны уже знали. Рики влез в базу данных полиции и посмотрел личное дело, а как влез — не говорил, хоть Люк и спрашивал. Да и фиг с ним — вожак он и есть вожак, может делать всё, что хочет и никому не отчитываться.</p><p>Дверь открылась без звука, а тихо двигаться монгрелы умели прекрасно — жизнь в трущобах научила. Они постояли в тёмной прихожей, подождали, когда глаза привыкнут — станут различать предметы, и натянули на лица тряпки, закрывающие их до глаз. Рики махнул: «Пошли» и... вынул из-под кожаной куртки небольшой элегантный пистолет, который должен был заставить копа проявить почтительность и осознать серьёзность угрозы.</p><p>В спальню Рики вошёл первым, за ним тихо скользнули Люк и Норрис. Тут было прохладно — работала сплит-система. Коп ожидаемо спал, но в полной темноте видно его было плохо. Рики нацелил пистолет на кровать и кивнул стоявшему у двери Люку. Тот включил свет.</p><p>— Не двигайся, падла, а то пристрелю! — громко сказал Рики. А Люк как вдохнул, так выдохнуть и забыл: коп-то в постели оказался не один! И этот второй при звуках голоса Рики резко оттолкнулся и с громким стуком упал за кровать с невидимой стороны.</p><p>Сонный, взъёрошенный Ф. Тейлор сел на постели и недоумённо уставился на монгрелов.</p><p>— Эй, акробат! — приказал Рики. — Из-за кровати вылазь, или получишь пулю в жопу. У меня с глушителем, никто не прибежит.</p><p>— А вы кто такие, ребята? — поинтересовался коп и зевнул, деликатно прикрыв рот пальцами.</p><p>— Сейчас узнаешь, сука, — пообещал Люк.</p><p>— Бля-я! — раздалось из-за кровати. — Люк! Какого хуя ты?.. Рики? Норрис? — и из-за скомканного покрывала показалась сначала белобрысая коротко стриженная голова, потом широкие смуглые плечи, а потом... Потом весь Сид, в чём мать родила и с широкой улыбкой на охуевшем лице. — Вы чего, ребята?</p><p>— А-а-а мы... — Норрис сдёрнул с лица платок и покосился на Рики.</p><p>— Тебя пришли спасать, — закончил тот и тоже снял платок с лица.</p><p>— А-а! — ошарашенно протянул Сид и сел на кровать. — А от кого?</p><p>— От него, — Норрис ткнул пальцем в копа, который согнул ноги, прикрыв покрывалом, обхватил их руками и сидел, с интересом рассматривая прибывших. В серых глазах светились весёлые огоньки.</p><p>— А... Зачем? — осторожно спросил Сид.</p><p>— Нам Азим всё рассказал, — решился и сделал шаг вперёд Люк. — И я у тебя на запястьях следы видел. И на шее. А ты говоришь: «Всё нормально».</p><p>— Поня-ятно, — протянул Сид и покивал. — Проговорился, гад. Хотел я ему зубы пересчитать ещё тогда, да пожалел. А надо было для профилактики.</p><p>— Сид, — Рики пистолет опустил, но прятать его не спешил. — Может быть, ты и считаешь, что это не наше дело, или просто не хочешь нас впутывать, но мы всё равно уже сами впутались. Если этот хер, — он показал на копа подбородком, — тебя держит за яйца, просто завалим его — и всего делов, а потом подчистим за собой и свалим — хуй кто найдёт. Завтра с Амои улетишь на всякий случай, а мы вообще не при делах, к нему никаким боком. Мало ли, кто копа завалил? Может, по старым делишкам, когда он в Кересе служил — там и копать станут.</p><p>— Да, — Люк важно кивнул. Вот поэтому Рики у них и вожак. Всё объяснил так, что ни убавить — ни прибавить, и даже дураку понятно.</p><p>— Фрея? Валить? Да вы что? — Сид покрутил пальцем себе у виска. — Стаута палёного обожрались? Зачем? Я люблю его, и мы... Живём вместе. Давно. Скажи, Фрей!</p><p>Но коп ничего не ответил, а повернулся к Сиду и уставился на него во все глаза, как будто видел впервые.</p><p>— Чего ты? — подозрительно прищурив глаз, спросил тот.</p><p>— Ты никогда... Никогда раньше не говорил...</p><p>— Что люблю? — озадаченно переспросил Сид. — Правда, не говорил? Ага, люблю. Сильно.</p><p>Он наклонился и поцеловал копа в плечо.</p><p>— Блядь, — сказал Рики и спрятал пистолет под куртку.</p><p>— А Азим сказал, он держит тебя на крючке, — не сдавался Люк. — И я сам следы у тебя на руках видел. От верёвок или от наручников.</p><p>— Фух... — выдохнул Сиди и взъерошил ёжик волос на голове. — Ну, блядь... — он оценивающе посмотрел на Люка, медленно покачал головой, явно не зная, как подобрать слова. — Ну, ёб твою мать... — потом снова вздохнул, почесал затылок, криво усмехнулся: — Слушай, Люк, ну ты же взрослый парень! Понимать должен. Играем мы так: полицейский поймал монгрела, монгрел поймал полицейского... Понимаешь?</p><p>— Нет, — честно признался Люк.</p><p>— Монгрелу починили байк, а ему нечем расплатиться, — подсказал Норрис.</p><p>— Злой пират-контрабандист взял в плен пилота шаттла, — подмигнул Рики.</p><p>— А я всё равно не-е... — Люк упорно мотал головой, уже понимая, что в этой жизни он что-то упустил.</p><p>— Ладно, проехали. Сид, извини, — развёл руками Рики. — Ну и ты, Фрей, тоже, — он виновато улыбнулся. — Глупо получилось. Мы за Сида волновались и... Короче, не держи зла.</p><p>— Вы, ребята, с оружием поосторожнее, — посоветовал коп. — Возьмут со стволом на кармане — не отмажу даже я.</p><p>— Это не настоящее, — отмахнулся Рики. — Игрушка.</p><p>— Ну да, — недоверчиво скривился Фрей. И Люк сразу понял, что не поверил. — Я вас провожу. Чтобы на выходе вопросы не возникли. Вот только брюки надену.</p><p>— Ладно. Спасибо, — сказал Рики, снова виновато посмотрел на Сида, махнул: «Пока» и пошёл к дверям.</p><p>***</p><p>— Ну вы, ребята, совсем без башен, — рассмеялся Сид, когда Бизоны сделали заказ в том же баре, где планировали своё предприятие. — Хорошо, я Люка по голосу узнал. Ещё чуть — и завалил бы тебя нахуй, — он ткнул Рики пальцем в грудь. — У меня за кроватью ножны — отстегнул, когда спать ложился, а в ножнах нож. А как я ножи метаю — ты знаешь. Думал, урою сразу того, что с пистолетом, потом на щуплого прыгну, — он показал головой на Люка, — а третьего Фрей скрутит, даже если у него нож.</p><p>— Это я-то щуплый? — возмутился Люк.</p><p>— Ну... По сравнению, — примирительно буркнул Сид.</p><p>— И давно у вас? — сменил тему Рики.</p><p>— Давно, — посерьёзнел Сид. — Ещё с Кереса. Фрей меня как-то в Мидасе от бдительных спас. Мне тогда четырнадцать было. Кредитки тырил на аллее Казино, ну и попался. А Фрей — он случайно там оказался, пуганул их. Мне: «Вали, — говорит, — в Керес и больше не попадайся». А его напарник бумажку в карман сунул. Я бумажку вынул — телефон. Типа, рассчитайся, как положено.</p><p>Норрис хмыкнул. Как принято рассчитываться за такую услугу в Кересе, знали все.</p><p>— Всё понятно: ты позвонил, он тебя трахнул. Обычное дело.</p><p>— Нихуя тебе не понятно, — досадливо оборвал Сид. — Я позвонил, встретились возле бара. Я к нему в аэромобиль сел. Говорю спасибо, типа готов рассчитаться. Смотрю на него и думаю — красивый и вроде не ебанутый. Измываться не будет. А он рассмеялся, по волосам меня потрепал и шоколадку даёт: «Не надо рассчитываться, — говорит. — Если что — звони, пацан, постараюсь помочь».</p><p>И высадил меня через два квартала.</p><p>Я тогда рассердился, или обиделся, или всё вместе. Подумал, не понравился я ему. Хотел даже шоколадку выбросить.</p><p>— Выбросил? — участливо спросил Люк.</p><p>— Не, съел. Жалко стало — вкусная была, с орехами. Через несколько лет только понял, что он для меня её в Мидасе специально купил. Потом ещё встречались, но мельком. Фрей всегда так смотрел странно... Потом только сказал, что давно на меня запал, но я мелкий был, а у него принципы.</p><p>— Во как, — удивился Норрис, слушавший Сида с открытым ртом. — Принципы!</p><p>— Я, понятное дело, больше ему не звонил. Прошло лет семь, а потом та история приключилась, — продолжал Сид. — Когда Кирие ловили, и тёмные в Керес вошли. Меня тогда вырви-глазом в баре так припечатали, до синих искр. Сознание потерял, а пришёл в себя — все меня трясут, вопросы задают, а я ничего не понимаю, голова кружится и предметы двоятся. Думал, ослепну нахрен.</p><p>Вышел на порог, да там и упал.</p><p>А тут Фрей подъезжает. Как-то узнал, что Бизоны в замес с тёмными попали. Посадил меня в аэромобиль, привёз к себе домой. Раздел, помыл — я обоссаный весь, голова болит, внятно ничего сказать не могу. Он аптечку достал, чем-то уколол, таблетки заставил выпить и...</p><p>— И трахнул, понятно, — кивнул Норрис.</p><p>— Да блядь! — кажется, разозлился Сид. — Куда меня трахать было, я еле дышал. Спать уложил в свою кровать и сам рядом заснул, даже трусы не снял. Утром проснулись — чаем сладким напоил, пожрать заставил и домой отвёз — ему на службу надо было.</p><p>А через два дня я сам к нему вечером пришёл. Прямо с порога футболку снял, так его хотел, челюсти аж сводило. Думаю, прогонит — уйду. Но он не прогнал.</p><p>— Ну и!.. — начал Норрис, но вдруг побоялся, что Сид опять разозлится, и замолчал.</p><p>— Вот тогда и «и», — согласился тот. — Только сначала не он меня, а я его. Ну, а потом по- всякому. Вот так и началось. Я к нему часто бегал, потом ночевать у него стал, потом Фрея в мидасскую полицию следаком перевели, чип перешили — в Керес больше ходу нет. Я стал к нему в Мидас бегать, потом ему комиссара дали, потом мне Катце работу предложил. Тогда Фрей и говорит: «Переезжай ко мне, всё равно ты почти каждый вечер здесь». Ну, я и переехал.</p><p>А перед тем, как Азим нас засёк — полная жопа приключилась. Я срочно на Ларгос улетел. Хотел позвонить, а телефон разрядился. Прилетел через неделю, номер набрал, а Фрей сбросил. Думаю, всё, попал ты Сид. Так и получилось. Он же ревнивый страшно, думает, изменяю я ему. А я давно уже нет. Только когда в Кересе жил, тогда — было дело. Фрей же коп, знает, под что монгрелы в жиголо играют. А ещё как раз у него день рождения был, я не поздравил и вообще пропал. А появился с этим Азимом. Вот у него крышу и снесло. Вечером извинялся. А я злой был страшно. Только думаю, какой смысл ругаться, если всё равно уходить не собираюсь? «Заткнись, говорю. Скоро мой день рождения, тогда и поквитаемся».</p><p>— И что? Поквитался? — спросил Люк.</p><p>— Ну да. Ещё и на телефон заснял. Потом запись ему подарил, так Фрей даже смотреть сначала не хотел.</p><p>— Посмотрел? — ухмыльнулся Рики.</p><p>— Вместе посмотрели, — почему-то смутился Сид и покраснел. — Короче говоря, вот так и живём. Нормально. Денег на всё хватает. Я неплохо зарабатываю, он тоже. С женой меня познакомил — хорошая баба, тоже коп, двое детей у них по разнарядке отдела генетического контроля. Мальчики. В полиции служить будут. Мы с ними гулять ездим. «Дядя Сид» меня называют. Как подрастут — научу на байке ездить. С Фреем иногда ругаемся, миримся — всякое бывает. Закон не нарушаем. Сильно не светимся, близкие друзья его знают, теперь и вы в курсе. Фрей вообще-то ласковый, нежный, готовить любит. А что крышу иногда сносит — так работа нервная. Вот и играем иногда в разное. Мне тоже такое нравится. А с Амои улетать не люблю, потому что засыпать нравится в собственной постели, и чтобы ужин вдвоём, поболтать перед сном, кино посмотреть или сходить куда-нибудь вместе — погонять на байках или в гости, да просто рядом валяться и в компе что-нибудь делать. Ну... как-то так.</p><p>— Комиссар полиции и кересский бандит, — с ума сойти, — покачал головой Рики.</p><p>— А блонди и кересский бандит? — улыбнулся Сид.</p><p>— Тоже ничего. Ты извини, мы же не знали.</p><p>— Да не извиняйся, нормально. Давно уже нужно было вам всё рассказать.</p><p>Люк тяжело вздохнул. Кажется, из Бизонов он остался последним, кто ложится спать в одиночестве.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>